


Mindful Dread

by AryllBricen



Series: Want For Nothing; Need For Everything [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryllBricen/pseuds/AryllBricen
Summary: So...he gave you this address?Yeah…To a high school...?Yeah?In Tennessee?Damn it, Daniel, I don’t know.If that’s what it says then yes.This kid is a Sophomore in high school.How is she supposed to help?I don’t know…!Alright, alright...I’ll keep workingon it, okay?Okay...thanks, Daniel.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: Want For Nothing; Need For Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616593
Kudos: 11





	Mindful Dread

John looked at his phone again, sighing softly at the conversation between him and the Archeologist. He had no idea what to do. Todd had been in extremely bad shape when they’d found him in Japan and to think now he was a total nutcase was almost too much for the Colonel to handle all at once. He never thought he’d have to swoop in and rescue Todd from humans, let alone the Japanese, no matter how much he had hoped it would happen before since, in his own defense, he hated owing people. Especially a Wraith. Now, he honestly wished he could take back his former hope the Wraith would find himself in inescapable danger if only to avoid having to go to a place, several states away, to talk to a teenager. Or at least that’s what he convinced himself he was upset about.  
The Colonel turned a corner as he stopped at a door, ready to open it, but he hesitated. He was planning on checking in with Todd to let the Wraith know he was about to head out and he’d be back in a few days. Maybe give him a reminder by saying ‘Hey, don’t kill anyone while I’m gone’, but he still balked at the thought of raising his hand to open the door. He sighed, lowering his head and pressing his forehead against the cool metal surface of the door, eyes closing.  
“Damn it, John...what are you doin’?” he mumbled to himself, thinking back to all he’d been through with this damned Wraith. Despite what Todd’s species was, despite what he could do, John still found himself in pain over the guy no matter how much he resisted the wringing sensation of his heart. In his thoughts, John hadn’t even registered the sound of footsteps heading toward him.  
“Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard?” inquired a casually dressed Teyla as she turned the corner and spotted the dark-haired human, looking absolutely defeated. He startled at the sound of his name being called and stood up straight, turning to look at Teyla with ever-so-slightly widened eyes.  
“Teyla?”  
“What are you doing? We’re about to leave,” she reminded him as she walked to his side, one brow raised in curiosity. John sighed, lowering his head again and looking at the door.  
“I was...going to let Todd know I was heading out…” he explained vaguely and Teyla tilted her head in confusion.  
“Doesn’t he already know-” she stopped herself, her eyes narrowing as she came to a quick realization. Without another word, she raised her hand and opened the door for John who had no time to object as it swung open to reveal the green-skinned alien curled in a corner and scratching at the wall. John looked at Teyla incredulously and she jerked her head toward the door in a motion telling him to go inside. He hesitated, but she pushed him inside with a roll of her eyes. The Colonel swallowed as he walked with false casual intention towards the Wraith before kneeling beside him.  
“Hey, Todd?”  
The Wraith tensed but gave no other signs to have noticed him and John sighed.  
“Uh...we’re headin’ out to that address you gave us...we’ll be back in a couple of days, alright?”  
When Todd did not respond, John reached his hand out without even realizing what he was doing and went to grip the Wraith shoulder, but Todd swung around and scrambled away, hissing, his eyes narrowed and wild. John backed up, startled by the reaction.  
“Todd? Hey, come on, it’s me. I’m not armed, I’m not gonna hurt ya,” he tried to explain, holding his hands in the air in surrender, but the Wraith wasn’t listening having turned to the wall and started scratching symbols into the metal with his claws. The Colonel sighed, softly, shaking his head as he turned to leave.  
“Sheppard…” the raspy voice the dark-haired Colonel had learned to recognize immediately called and he turned back to the Wraith who still hadn’t looked at him, but had stopped all movement.  
“I...will see you...in a few days....” he purred before going back to scratching into the wall, but John still smiled.  
“Yeah, Todd. I’ll see ya in a few days,” he replied before turning and walking out the door.


End file.
